The subject invention relates to a cap assembly and preferably a baseball style cap assembly with a crown portion and two visors. The cap assembly can be worn with the second visor overlying the first visor so that the cap assembly appears to have only one visor or the second visor can be rotated to either side so that the cap assembly can be used to simultaneously shade a wearer""s face from the front and either side. In addition, the second visor is carried on a strap that is detachably mounted on the crown portion of the cap assembly so that the second visor can be worn independently of the crown portion and first visor of the cap assembly.
There are numerous caps with a single detachable or rotatively mounted visor as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,232,992; 2,855,604; 5,437,062; 5,471,684; 5,533,211; and 5,870,722. However, these caps cannot simultaneously shade a wearer""s face from the front and a selected side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,607, discloses an overlay 10 for the bill or visor of a cap that may protect the bill or visor, provide a means to apply printed matter to the bill or visor, or provide a means to change the color of the bill or visor. However, the use of these overlays does not enable the cap to simultaneously shade a wearer""s face from the front and a selected side nor can the overlay be worn independently as a visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,534, discloses a hat in FIGS. 10 and 11 with an upper crown 54, a lower crown 55, and two bills 52, 53. However, as shown, the upper and lower crowns 54 and 55 are permanently sewn together with the bills 52 and 53 spaced vertically apart and the crown 54 carrying the bill 52 can not be separated from the crown 55 carrying the bill 53 so that the crowns with their bills can be worn separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,935, discloses a cap with adjustable and interchangeable visor attachments such as the protective eyewear shown in FIG. 5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,052, discloses a cap with removable forwardly extending side flaps 20. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,147, discloses lateral clip-on sun shields that can be attached to the visor of a baseball cap.
The caps disclosed in the above-discussed patents are of interest in that these patents show various approaches for shading a wearer""s face with caps that include visors, flaps and shields. However, there has remained a need for a cap and in particular, a baseball style cap with two visors, that is capable of simultaneously shading the wear""s face from both the front and a selected side wherein: a) for the convenience of the wearer, the visor for shading a selected side of the wearer""s face can be inconspicuously stored out of the wearer""s way when not in use so that the visor does not become a nuisance; b) for aesthetic reasons, when simultaneous shading of the wearers face from the front and a selected side is not desired, the cap looks like a standard baseball type cap having a single visor; and c) the visor for shading a selected side of the wearer""s face can be simply and easily removed from the cap and worn as a visor independently of the remainder of the cap. The cap assembly of the subject invention fulfills all these needs and fulfills all of these needs through the use of an inexpensive construction.
The cap assembly of the subject invention, preferably a baseball type cap assembly, includes a cap assembly having a crown portion, a first visor, and a second visor. The first visor is secured to the front of the crown portion and extends forward from the lower peripheral edge of the crown portion of the cap assembly. The crown portion of the cap assembly can be sized to fit a particular head size or the crown portion of the cap can be adjustable to fit wearers having a range of head sizes. The second visor is secured to and carried by an adjustable strap that passes through strap loops on the crown portion of the cap assembly so that the strap and second visor are rotatively and detachably mounted on the crown portion of the cap assembly adjacent the lower peripheral edge of the crown. The second visor is normally located at the front of the crown portion, centered and resting on the first visor, but can be selectively moved from the centered position on the first visor to either side to shade a wearer""s face from a selected side while the first visor continues to shade the wearer""s face from the front. Preferably, the second visor is detachably secured to the first visor, when the second visor is centered and resting on the first visor, by a simple snap fastener such as a fabric attachment snap fastener or another conventional releasable fastener. In addition, the strap and second visor can be detached from the crown portion of the cap assembly and worn independently of the crown portion and the first visor of the cap assembly.